Tell Me What You Like
by SeekRett
Summary: Sequel to 'See Me, My Beautiful'. Yami's over and Bakura is trying to calm his unexpected nerves. So, what does one do to calm a friend down and coax facts from him at the same time? AU. YamiBaku. Bakura's POV.
1. Gathering Thoughts

**Disclaimer-** No own-age of the sexies...

**Warning****-** Innuendos in first chap, sexy actions in second, sex in third. MalexMale. Don't like, don't read.

**Rating****-** Rated M. For language and man sex.

If you haven't read my earlier story, '_**See Me, My Beautful**_', please do go back and read it! Otherwise, this story won't make sense. If you're only looking for hot lemons, there's one in there! XDXDXD Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Tell Me What You Like**

Chapter 1

**Gathering Thoughts  
**

I couldn't sleep that night.

It was quick and more slutty than romantic, but... It was amazing.

And he was meeting me in my room today...

I was not nervous.

Yeah, I do normally brush my hair so fast that most of it comes out in the brush. Yeah, I do normally spend hours cleaning my teeth so nothing flaws my appearance. And fuck yeah, I _always_ skip breakfast... and lunch... and dinner the night before... Mostly... sometimes...

So, what? I couldn't blame my urge to throw up on something I ate...

I was sitting on my bed in the outfit that took me all night to choose. A white T-shirt and thin, black over-shirt, dark jeans and only my grey socks. Since my hair was being a bitch, I'd tied it up into a fair ponytail. Better than down, when the spikes looked like a miserably failed Mohawk...

... I'd never been so not-nervous in my life. And I had no clue why!

So Yami was completely sexy in every way. Sexy body, sexy voice, outrageous, sexy hair...

I didn't know much about him... I knew he had an identical cousin... Who was shorter and cuter and six years younger... Yuki... Yugi, I think.

I have an identical brother. Four years younger than I. His hair is cut short and cute, his eyes are bigger and he's nearly as tall as me. We would get mistaken for each other more often if my hair wasn't so much longer... And if we actually ever hung out.

Good... I was relaxed now...

My doorbell chimed and I was tense all over again.

I rushed through my small house to the front door and grasped the knob.

I must've been there for a while because then he knocked.

"Ah, sorry!" I sported an uncharacteristic blush and threw open the door, "I was-"

Shiiit...

Leather wasn't supposed to look that good, damn it.

Yami blinked at my unfinished sentence as I observed his wonderful outfit choice.

A belted leather jacket, a very dark, almost black-purple shirt that matched with the odd color at the back spikes of his hair, and slightly baggy jeans leading to worn sneakers.

Yummy Yami...

"You were...?" Yami questioned.

_Ogling over you, of course..._ "Getting ready, of course!" I managed to appear cheery and not like I wanted to completely devour is lovely body...

"Uh, come on in..." I stepped back and he flashed me that damned smile as he walked in. I swear, I couldn't stop blushing around this guy.

Maybe because of last night...

I managed to tear my gaze from his ass just before he turned to look at me, "Gonna close the door? It's kinda chilly today…" His red-violet gaze trailed over me.

"Um, yeah…" I shivered, but not because of the gush of wind rushing through my doorway.

"You seem a little uneasy… Loosen up, I'm not gonna rape you." He said with that damn gentle smile.

My perverted mind couldn't let go of his word choice. _Loosen up_… Hoo, shit, I wouldn't mind him loosening me up…

He eyed me for a minute, "What… You want me to rape you?"

"Kink-dick…" I muttered, moving past him, "C'mon, my room's this way…"

I didn't miss his grin as he followed.

"I like your place… To quote our stereotype, 'it's tight'…" He played, most likely to decrease my tension.

If anything, my tension increased. I swear he was saying all those double-meanings on purpose…

I led him through my open door and turned to him, "So?"

My room was a respectable mess. Papers on the desk and some on the floor mixed with my piles of clothes and wires for my PS2, fan, TV, radio, phone charger, and all that high tech shit.

Yami smiled, "Sexy."

"You're such a fucking horndog…" I said, unable to hide my smile. I moved to sit on my bed and motioned for him to join me.

"Your fault…" He winked and sat beside me, "So, let me see you."

I blinked, "Already?"

His laughter tickled every one of my senses, "Man, you keep forgetting your own words. Seeing is understanding, remember? So… Let me see you."

I smiled, "I have no idea where to begin."

"Well, let's see…" Yami discarded his boots by the side of the bed and lifted his legs to cross on the bed, "I know how you live. Dangerously and however you want to. But I don't know who you are. So tell me what you like and stuff…"

I was ashamed by my blush, "I still don't know where to begin…"

"Nervous?"

His grin was mocking me… Well, his lips were, at least. And they seemed to be getting closer…

Hold on… They _were_ getting closer…

"Wh-what are you doing?" I leaned back while Yami continued to lean forward.

"I'm calming you down."

"This… this isn't calming…" I watched his lips until they were too close to see. That's when I looked into those enchanting orbs.

"Maybe not… You'll like it anyway…"

His lips covered mine and my mouth immediately opened for him…

Oh yeah. I liked that a lot.

* * *

Second chapter 'Turning Thoughts Into Words' is in progress! This will be a three-chap oneshot... After this one is done, expect 'Air Around You' and 'Rain Drop Romance', two more oneshots I've been planning forever!!! Yes, they will be continuing the series... 

I've been getting soooooooooooo many great reviews, you guys, and I love y'all for it! Thank you so much for the support! I hope my stories satisfy you!

-**SeekRett**-


	2. Turning Thoughts Into Words

**Disclaimer**- I do not own these wonderfully beautiful men...

**Warning**- Slow, sweet, sexy seduction in this chap and sex in the next. Oh yeah, and they're both sexy boys... Yum.

**Rating**- Rated M for the above.

* * *

**Tell Me What You Like**

Chapter 2

**Turning Thoughts Into Words**

Some things I liked…

Yami's tongue. Yami's lips. Yami's body.

Yami.

He kissed me for a short eternity, and when he pulled back I was still in a daze.

"So, what do you like?" He asked again, his voice lower and coaxing.

I sorted through my hazy thoughts, "… Music…"

"What kind?"

His lips brushed over mine and launched me into speaking, "Stuff like My Chemical Romance… Sum 41. I like YellowCard if I'm happy… NightWish. Flyleaf, sometimes… Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, Imogen Heap-"

"I get the point…" He laughed softly, his lips now trailing my jaw, "What else besides music?"

I had trouble thinking again, "Mnn…"

"Pardon?" He whispered.

A shiver rocketed down my back and thrust me back into speaking mode, "Dancing… to music."

I felt him grin against the sensitive skin under my ear, "I'll have to see that sometime."

"It's dirty dancing…"

"All the better…"

I took a shaky breath, feeling him kiss down my neck, "I like action movies and anime… With really cool fight scenes…"

"I do, too…" He agreed, his whisper brushing over my skin sensually.

I tried to catch my stolen breath, "I like mint-flavored chocolate… Especially near Christmas time…"

"Sucker for the holidays?" He nipped at the skin above my collarbone.

My back arched slightly, before I could fully stop it, "Mmyessss…"

"What else do you like, Bakura?"

I wondered if he knew how sexy that sounded.

I drew in an uneven breath, pressing my skin to his lips, "You…"

* * *

Mm, sexy. XD Chapter three will be put off until tomorrow.. Because it is two in the morning and I have school tomorrow.. Blegh... Anyway, I just wrote this right now... Hope it doesn't seem rushed...

Chapter Three: Turning Words Into Actions

COMING SOON! Most likely tomorrow or the next day... Depends on my amount of homework... XD wait in utter anticipation cuz it's gonna be good!

Love y'all!

-**SeekRett**-

P.S

Holy cow... This chapter's short... XDXDXD Just realized it... Anyway, toodles!


	3. Turning Words Into Actions

**Disclaimer- **Not mine... -sniff-

**Warning****-** Hot almost-sex, lots of language.

**Rating-** Rated M for yummy guy sex and cussing...

* * *

**Tell Me What You Like**

Chapter 3

**Turning Words Into Actions**

"… You like me?"

I felt, more than heard, his chuckle against my collarbone, "Yes."

"I'm glad I made the list…"

"Thanks to you, streetlamps made it as well…" I smiled at his blush. Ha, so I was gaining the upper hand…

Well, I had been, anyway…

His hands slipped under my overshirt, pressing lightly as they trailed down my sides, then over my abdomen.

"I want to learn about you, too…" I breathed.

At my shaky exhale, Yami lifted his lips from my skin and stared into my eyes, "… I like your eyes…"

I blinked, "My eyes?"

"I like your eyes when you want me…" He grinned, "They get this red hue… Really sexy…"

He wasn't supposed to be this charming, damn it! "I like rain…" I murmured, noticing, very slowly, just how close he was to me.

"It's supposed to rain later this week…" Yami stated, as if we were having a normal conversation with him _not_ licking down my neck, "I'd like to see you dance in it…"

"You haven't even seen me dance… You don't know if I really suck at it…"

"How can you have a body like yours and fail at dancing?" As if to remind me of my own physique, his hands slipped to my shoulder blades before dragging their tingling touch down my shirt.

"Charmer…" I hissed, my back arching slightly.

"You like it."

"… I like it."

Yami grinned and I suddenly found my black overshirt around my elbows, "Yami-"

I was cut off by his lips on mine and demons threatened to rid me of my every breath. He wasn't just kissing me… He was _kissing_ me…

I guess last night had him in pieces. I had kind of started out with dominance in mind…

But, shit dude, when you've got Yami Motou trying to get into your pants, submission is the first thing on your mind… Not like you'll ever get the chance to experience that… He's mine.

Suddenly, we were frantic. My overshirt was flung behind me somewhere and Yami's jacket was being pushed down his arms, revealing the fact that his shirt was sleeveless. After the leather hit the bed, his hands were tugging up my shirt and mine were clenched in the material of his. Our lips were superglued together, I swear…

I felt air rush back into my lungs when we parted for seconds to get my shirt off, and then Yami was deliciously halting my air supply again.

I was _not_ moaning like a whore… Shut up.

I was struggling to get his shirt off when he had to show off. He moved back and I watched, in a haze, as he stripped off the dark purple article, tossing it to the floor beside my bed.

"What else do you like?" He asked, crawling over me in that sexy 'I'm-gonna-fuck-you-til-you-scream-a-hundred-times-over' way that made me have to steady my breathing.

"Your voice." I said, disbelieving that fact that I was blushing and eagerly moving forward to meet him, "Your smile and your eyes… And your dick…"

"A little forward, are we?" He purred and the sound vibrated through my every nerve-ending.

"Bloody fuckin' hell, Yami…" I huffed, agitated and impatient, "I can still walk…" An idea came to mind and a grin formed on my lips, "You know what I really like?"

Yami's eyes flickered, his look becoming eager, "What would that be?"

"Being fucked so hard that I'm bedridden for weeks…" I purred, watching those red-violet orbs darken, "Think you can pull it off, Yami?"

I only got a pause… Then a grin in warning before I found myself on my back, being robbed of my breath and sanity by deliciously rough lips and soothing, strong hands.

"Ahh… Yami…" I gasped when he broke from the kiss for a millisecond of air before stealing my breath again.

His fingers flicked over my oversensitive nipples, causing me to arch up at the pleasure assault. His fingers kept on their journey further downward.

In moments, Yami's firm fingers were tight around my cock, pumping me roughly.

As I was best known for, I practically screamed.

Yami grinned, "I like your screams. Tell me what else you like…"

"Mnn…" He did something _really_ yummy with his hand, "Ah, fuck… I like_that_…"

He did it again and I vocalized again…

I didn't notice when he'd gotten both of our jeans off, nor when he'd lubed his fingers…

I sure as hell noticed when those fingers slid roughly into my exposed self.

My back arched high off the bed, my head thrown back as I cried out. The tie holding my hair snapped and spikes fell loose but I didn't give a damn, "Sh-shit, I like that, too…"

His fingers were moving expertly, blurring my mind. I barely caught his next words.

"I like this, too… And I like your hair down… And up. I like your smile and your frown and your glare… I like your voice, the way you talk, how your walk is more like a sexy saunter… I like you… I like this…"

When something much bigger and thicker and more delicious rammed into me, my real screams came free… I nearly 'came' myself…

It hurt soooo good. Okay, if I wasn't whore-y before, I was now… Shut up.

I'd just managed to open my eyes when he started to move.

"Oh fuck…" I moaned, "I like that a lot…"

He grinned.

Without another word, Yummy Yami fucked me into the mattress.

After my two orgasms(the first was a complete accident… ahem…), and Yami's explosive one to seal the deal, we were both lying on my floor, playing video games, dressed only in our jeans.

"I still haven't seen you dance…" Yami mentioned, kicking my character's ass on the screen.

I grumbled as my sexy girl was thrown out of bounds, "So?"

"I wanna see…" He said simply, smiling and entering his initials into the winner's box.

"I don't think you deserve it…" I said haughtily, dropping my controller next to me and crossing my arms.

Yami glanced over at me, smiling, "I think I do… That first orgasm of yours-"

"Your fault!"

"Exactly. You owe me…"

"What the fuck…" I muttered, waving a hand at him.

He grinned, "Oh, come on. Just go dancing with me. Tomorrow night. I have work tonight and tomorrow afternoon, but I get off at six."

I didn't want to admit to how fun it sounded…

Then I realized Yami was very close…

I turned my gaze to him, "And if I agree to go dancing?"

"I'll reward you." He said simply and his grin filled in the rest.

I couldn't help my smile, listening as the reply of our ass-kicking match played on the TV screen.

"… I like it."

**_Fin_**

* * *

Sorry about not writing out all the sex... I'm tiiiiiiiiiiiiired... But I wanted to get this up! So many great reviews! I'm happy I have so many friends/fans! I'm sorry about the typoes... I'll edit it later, when I'm not half-conscious...

Thanks for reading! I made it long and steamy just because you uys were so great! And here's a sneak peek, friends!

Next up;

**Air Around You** - Yami and Bakura finally go out together. Yami finds out just how dirty dancing can get.

**Rain Drop Romance** - Bakura likes the rain. Yami likes Bakura in the rain. What can this lead to besides a case of the sniffles?


End file.
